More About My Life
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: *CANCELLED* Master tiger has been around for about 3 years or 2, and lots of people barely know him, so i thought about him telling stories about his life, he as agreed to sit down and have as much time as he needs to share what ever he has.
1. Chapter 1

I sit in the chair bracing myself for a new challenge for myself, telling alot more about my life,

"I 'am Master Tiger, the teenage twin brother of Master Tigress, Furious Five Member of the jade Palace, I'm 18 Years Old and I reside in the Emerald Palace in Hong Kong China, I am under the learning influence of Master Kai, but not the kai a lot of you know of. I was born in a tiger village that use to be located on the edge of the land, but now it lays abandoned, the other tiger's presence are unknown, My parents died from an assassin when I was around the age of eight, more of this story will be told later but I do want to answer a question that some people ask and one that I commonly ask myself "Why Didn't I Stay At The Jade Palace ?".

I pressed my thumbs together prepping to make an answer long enough for me to make everything into a story. It takes pressure and confidence.

"The Jade Palace without a doubt is the most famous place I ever visited and is very legendary, glorious, sparkly, and all that, it's definitely a place any master would live, to visit or be at, but here is what happened. Even after everything that happened, when I met my sister, my best friend po and everybody I know today, and even took everything for a spin like the training hall and all that, I had a talk with master shifu, and he is a really nice, well known and reasonable person, even when at times he is really strict, but when I asked if I could be part of the team, he told me that he has every students he is capable having, he also said that if I stayed I could end up ruining my sisters rep by stealing her popularity and attention, and they could ask about more tigers in china and blah blah blah. With that he found the other only palace he was able to find, low and behold, the emerald palace, owned by master kai, also by then, the other furious five was being auditioned and forming, I in a way did understand his reason, because I couldn't trust what would happen if the villagers of the valley of peace found out about me, but if they might need somebody else to help them if bandits overtake everyone, I might not have a choice, but as of late that hasn't happened. But I'm completely happy where I currently am now and things are going as well as they can be, I do wish I stayed at the jade palace but, despite that I did get the chance to keep visiting my sister, po and the valley and I'm still very happy where my life is now."

That was the best I was able to do to explain why I didn't stay at the jade palace, but that's how it happened, I took a breath, picked up a glass of water and poured the contents into my mouth and swallowed it down, and needed more confidence to tell more stories about my life.

 **A/N: this is something I thought about for a while after I saw a video about sting explaining why he didn't go to WWE a long time ago, but anyway I hope you all are enjoying this so far, do you have a question to ask tiger, go ahead, but please also leave a review and be sure to review, follow and favorite, until then, BE COOL**


	2. Chapter 2

I was asked another question about my life, the one that i was hoping not to be asked and not properly ready for, "when you think about your parents what's the most treasured memory you have with them before they passed on ?" it really struck me, because thinking about them really sticks a knife into my chest and emotions. I held my hands together and took another sip off water before placing it down next to a glass of milk.

"Well first off, let me start by saying, I believe they passed on, because I do remember them being critically injured, and I remembered before I vacated the area, they were gone, nowhere in sight, I don't know if they're actually dead or if they're alive but as I said earlier, the other tiger's haven't been found since the attack. But I will say that my most treasured memory about them is that, they were always delightful, they raised me well, they taught me a lot about tons of things, and I learned what to do and not to do in my future life, it was hard to go through all that education from my family but at the same time I was very thankful, my other most treasured memory was them telling me about my sister, tigress, I found the framed picture behind a clothes shelf, I remember being upset about something, and when I pounded on the shelf, I heard something drop to the floor behind it, I reached in and pulled it out, it was my parents holding a baby tiger girl in my mom's arms, it showed them smile but also had a mixture of worry on them for some reason, I asked them about the picture and it was very hard for them because they were stunned for me to have found this portrait in my hands showing it at them, and they told me that, they gave her away to the orphanage because most of the tigers who lived in the village went either vicious or was hunted down just as far as I remember, and there might've had to be some other reason but, I think they wanted tigress to have a normal life even though they didn't really know where tigress would be heading to later on in life. Also after the village was destroyed, I kept the portrait of tigress as a cub and took it with me before finding my injured family and running off. It does seem like they passed on but still, when I took one last look at what was the village, they were not lying in the ground anymore, so it seemed like the other survivors took them to cure them or they limped away to find help, I don't know if they are though, it's just hard to understand which possibility is which."

I finished my second question and silently started to cry as I held my left paw blow my nose and over my mouth, before soon covering my eyes.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the document/story, if you have anything else to ask tiger, go ahead and leave a review, but until that happens, be sure to still review, follow and favorite, and until the next chapter is released, BE COOL !**


	3. Chapter 3

There was another question that I read from some people's minds in their heads, "How did I decide to become a kung fu master for my career ?" this story is somewhat long but you could understand that if anyone has careers their stories could be long but they trim it down as best as possible , I took a glass of milk and poured the contents into my mouth shortly before placing it back down, it's healthy and good for your muscles, stay strong kids.

"Well, throughout my life, I was always a walking traveler, it was like that ever since the assassination of the village. I was walking through the outside of a local village that was just a few miles away for my homemade cabin where I resided at the time, I was walking to the village for supplies, where at the entrance of the village, I saw a poster for the Dragon Warrior Tournament, po wasn't in it, so I assume he was doing a different hobby at the time and was probably just a fan, it's just when I think of that now, anyways, it just had the furious five on the poster with a golden dragon in the background, but I don't have the poster anymore but, I took it off the wall to get a closer look and I saw a female tiger that seemed to be the leader of the team, at the time, I wasn't sure if it was my sister, because they're could've been any other tiger from that village who moved to have a career like this, I was interested but I didn't go there, because not only did I wanted to ask her face to face, but it was 5 villages down, so walking distance was far, and the other best option was sailing there by boat, it does go faster but I still wasn't sure what route it would take, so I kept the poster and also shopped to look for some kung fu history documents to purchase so I can study and learn about it's history, I took the supplies along with a few documents and the poster back to my cabin and I started doing my learning session's, I kept on reading and reading and reading until I was 17.5, well 17 and a half to be precise, because I was almost 18 at the time, also if you are all asking how do I know my age, i've been smart enough to remember my birth info before the assassination, anyways, when I was up to that point, I found myself interested in doing this a career because I didn't want to have any other stupid hobby like writing books, being a chef, doing pottery or any other of that junk, no offence to those things by the way, anyways, I also made myself a letter to master tigress explaining that I was probably her brother and all that and I mailed it to the valley of peace, that's what it said on the poster. I also went to get art supplies to make myself some new clothes, I design my shirt into a Chinese t-shirt plain black shirt with a golden string going up diagonal with red metal fasteners and I even made custom flames on it, because I thought it would look cool and to me it represents strength, courage, and fight, I also made myself a waist wrap, and I just purchased a pair of red silk pants, because I thought red mixed with black goes great together. But what I'm wearing right now is the updated version of my outfit, given to me by po as a gift with more realistic designs and all, look at me." I stood up for a moment to show them my clothes, showing the newer design of my new shirt, waist wrap and pants, moments before sitting back down on the chair to continue on. "Back to where I was, after trying them on, it was not that big, but it was big enough to fit me , oh I almost forgot, I took art class lessons on making your own clothes back when the tiger village had a elementary school, I learned it when I was four years old, and then off I was, and then that's when I was boarded a boat sailing my way towards the door towards my future. That was how I can describe heading towards where I am now, anyways I will be sure to gather up enough courage to tell more about my life."

I took another sip of water before standing up and walking out of the room to get some lunch, but don't worry I'll be back.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I do have my own questions but I do hope some of you have at least one to ask tiger, anyways, be sure to leave a review and be sure to follow and favorite as well, and until the next chapter, BE COOL**


	4. Chapter 4

After having some lunch, I walked back into the room and sat back on the chair to continue on with my life document, I looked at some scroll with another question and it was a good one "How did you feel when you found out your sis was dating Po? Where you skeptical of him or could you just tell she was in good hands?" it was a really good question that I would never refuse to talk about, I picked up one of the glasses containing water and took another sip before placing it back down, I connected my hands together in front of me and began.

"I was never skeptical about them dating, because even though me and my sister had hard times together I knew that she would have a good life and knowing po for quite some time, I know he would make anyone have fun and have a good life as he tries his very best, but when I first heard that they were in a relationship, I was in shock a little bit but I was soon happy to hear because I did remember seeing po confronting tigress, telling her that all he has tried to do is to have fun and teach her to loosen up and stuff, and I knew he would help her have a good life and show her that there is a big world out there besides doing what you love to do, I mean if you love to do something, just let it go temporarily and enjoy what's out there, because everything else to do is all around you out side of the palace. Plus I knew she was in good hands, I know I kind of already said that but, I'm just trying to make it more clear, but I knew it because as I said before, po is a really fun loving person, he could almost change anyone's personality and he's like a hard person to hate to most people, and even if they can hold a grudge against him like my sister did in the beginning, he forgives them easily because he has good nature in his heart, and sometimes though, they don't take his mistakes very lightly because any mistake could lead to trouble even if people are like newbie's in the kung fu business, back to the point I know she is in good hands and I was very happy to hear about their relationship, now I know they're engaged, I wish them all the happiness heading into a new path in their journey in life, and if they do have cubs, I can't wait to be an uncle, that's all I can say right now. "

I finished my explanation with a smile, it wasn't long before I bent down and tried to find another scroll that has a good question.

"What else should I talk about ?" I asked myself as I try my best to find the next best question to ask, a few minutes later I decided to let the other questions wait for a little bit, because I figured out another question to ask, I pivoted my head to the right where the door stood.

"Hey Cheetah !?"

 **A/N: That was the next chapter of tiger's life document, hey after he answers, this next question, leave another one of your question in the reviews or pm and help tiger with the best question you can think of, until then, read, review, favorite and follow. Until next time, BE COOL !**


	5. Chapter 5

After I called her, it was like a minute before she knocked on the door "hang on I'll open it" I said before I got up, opened the door to see her smiling at me. I gave for a quick kiss on her lips before we held hands and then I asked to get her a chair, the director went to get another chair from the corner of the room and placed it next to mine, me and cheetah both took a seat still holding our hands, I decided to first start with how we first met.

"from my point of view from when we both first met was when I first arrived at the emerald palace after meeting po and my sister for the first time, the team for had like two people at the time it was formation and cheetah and tarantula were the first people that I met over there and they were also rookies like me at the time when we meet, and when I bowed at here and looked at her eyes, I instantly noticed how wonderful she looked and her smile, looking at her eyes and smile, I realized right off the bat that I had a crush on her and my heart was telling me over and over ask her out, ask her out," I heard cheetah giggling at my goofy senses trying to get me to ask her out immediately "but I couldn't it because I just met her and we were never friends yet and we needed time to develop our friendship and get to know each other, we were impressed by demonstrating our kung fu each other for beginners and they're were even times when we had heat on each other, but it didn't hurt me or offend me because that only made me focus on working on my kung fu and getting better every day and every week, then later on when the team was developed, that's when our friendship developed as well, she even got me this necklace on my birthday last year." I held up my metal necklace with a yin and yan symbol pictured in the circle before letting go of it "On the day I asked her out, it was a challenge, because over time she started to become suspicious and realized I had a crush on her, and i was very nervous to tell her because my friendship was very important to me and i'm it's also important to everyone, but I gathered the courage I had to tell her because she forced me to reveal it." I said before cheetah took her free hand and jokingly punched my chest "Babe I didn't force I was asking you to tell me what you had to say and I'm glad you did." Cheetah said to me, it was long before the director spoke. "Cheetah, from your point of view, would you like to tell us what you thought of tiger and what did you think about your relationship ?" cheetah had a minute to organize what her story was gonna go like. " I thought tiger was somewhat naïve when we first met but he was always a good guy from the start, and we almost always talked to each other and I was impressed by his kung fu style and he was impressed with mine and I know that whenever he got hurt, he would get back and never always acknowledge his pain, and one day, I did start to realize that something inside of me was telling me that tiger likes me, and I had to ask him to tell me what he had to tell me and I did remember that even when he first met, he was a little shy, and I thought that if he told me what I thought it was, I'd be happy with what he had to say and I was, our relationship made us happy and today we are still happy together, the only thing I have yet to do is meet the furious five and even the dragon warrior, we don't know where we ware gonna go from here, but what I can say is, we have a bright future ahead of us." Cheetah explained, with a smile I turned my head towards here." Ok I have other questions to finish, you can go." I said to herm, she giggled as if taking it as a sarcastic joke but responded to me with an "ok" before I said to her "Hey, you're still the best, I love you." I said before we both leaned in for a kiss.

 **A/N: sorry for the long wait, but I had a new job and other cases on my hand, there will be more stuff done on this story/document, and I thought I would also tell you all that I planned out my first Zootopia AKA Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde Story, I should release it tomorrow or sometime this week or weekend, but that doesn't mean I'll move on from kung fu panda, but both of the franchises are my favorite, still I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until the next chapter and story, remember to favorite, follow, review and BE COOL ! ! !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hi guys, happy belated new year, I know it's been weeks or months since my last story, but I had other stuff on my plate like jobs and stuff, but I am still hoping to get back on track as possible, so let's see what we can do by picking up where we left off on tiger's interview.**

After finishing my recent question, the door opened and someone else came in, it was a goat dressed in black with a cardboard with paper which is seemingly a list, I was a little confused by the site, but before I could even ask, he spoke to me.

"Master Tiger, I'm chong, I'm here to help you with the other questions that are on my list, I'm here because, you spent most of the time here alone answering the other questions, it would only make sense if I can give you some help with your interview if that's okay." Chong said.

I'm not always in my angry state, but being alone was being a little boring so why not.

"Yeah sure thing, just sit right there." I said as I motioned to a chair right behind him before he thanked me and sat down.

"now tiger there is another question that is the first one on my list that I would like to ask you, have you dealt with any serious injuries during your kung fu career ?" he asked, that actually almost made me mad because I didn't wanna talk about them as a couple of them that almost ended my life or my career, but despite my hatred towards them, there is people out there who need to know more about my life, so here I go.

"There was a lot of injuries that I dealt with since my career began, like I had really bad injuries to my neck, back, ankle and you can guess, there's no doubt that you have to put your whole body and life on the line time and time again when a serious situation accurse and it gets you involved. There was a time I was fighting hundun, a villain that was familiar with po, I was visiting the valley one day when he showed up and demanded him, I was like you would have to take me down first, he mocked me as if I knew nothing about fighting bad guys, but it was enough for me to make the first move, I did a round house kick to his jaw, it affected him before both of us conflicted, fast forward, I tried to sneak attack him from behind, I launched out but he barely saw me in time for him to grab me and toss me into an apple cart right where it hit my spine at a fast speed, the next thing I knew, I couldn't get up, because every time I tried too, my back was in excruciating pain whenever I moved, po and the five where able to rescue me at the last second before hundun could surround me in darkness, well.. more like knock me out you know. Anyway, the outcome was my spine was fractured and they told me to not take kung fu for a few weeks until your spine is functioning normally again, and sure enough after a few weeks I was back in action." I stopped for a few second to sip some water out of the glass that was on a small table next to me before setting it back down.

"When I had a neck injury, it was brutal, I'm sure lots of fighters had to go through something like that, but it would usually result either out of action for month's or retirement, but I did end up lucky that day. I was fighting temutai, a very dangerous warrior and the leader of the Qidan clan, he is like one of the dangerous warriors that you never want to mess with, but he always approaches po for war many times. Me and my team were fighting him and his army one time outside of the village one day and, my team, cheetah included were squaring off against the army and I squared off against temutai, the odds were even, it was when he was losing his temper, I was waiting for him to make the next move, but suddenly he grabs my throat and thrusts me with all his force sending me back first into two rocks laying on the ground, my neck went between a gap in the rocks and my head went whiplash between them, I thought at first I felt nothing but just pain in my back, but when I got back up, my body felt nub and I collapsed, it was also then I felt something seriously wrong like my neck was broken, I could barley move, but I hardly had control of my body so my attempts were hopeless. It was only until then that my sweetheart cheetah was there for me when she managed to make time to check up on me for I was done for sure, the outcome was that I suffered whiplash with just a tad bit of cervical spinal stenosis, the doctors told me back then that getting back to action would be unlikely, but throughout my recovery they hooked me up with some medicine to take every week or day, I can't remember, and I had to slowly workout and train very gently until month 8, and it was until then that my neck felt very normal again where I began to feel stranger than ever, and after a few month's I was back on the road. And this other time I had a serious injury is when I also helped po and my sister defend the valley from Fenghuang, man she was a fast and strong one from when I had my part in the battle with her. But during the fight ,she caught me off guard slicing my back before kicking me with a strong force, and it caused me to trip and my nose impacted the stone ground so ground that I felt intense pain in my nose, it was coming to my senses that it could be dislocated or broken, I quickly got back on my feet and called out to the obnoxious owl to face me, when she faced my with a glare, I was so angry that I took my thumb and slid it across my throat as finishing threat, unfortunately my claw stuck out from my thumb that when I slid it across it made contact with my throat and I nearly sliced it open. She didn't take the threat very lightly and she attacked, long story short, when I slid it across the ground to avoid an attack I rolled my ankle in the process, but despite my injuries I still over came the fight and the owl was laid out. Next thing I know, I was being asked by my sister if I was alright, I made a mistake by lying saying I sprained my ankle, but she stomped on it forcing me to tell the truth, both her and po were horrified by my bloody broken nose and my throat bleeding. Next thing I knew, I was taken to the doctor, and I had to wait weeks for my wounds to heal and about 2 to 3 month's for my nose to heal completely, that's all the injuries I'm able to share here sir." I finally finished telling the history of the craziest injuries I battled during my career, but it seemingly led another question to the reporter.

"Master Tiger, is it fair to say, you take your kung fu career, very ruthlessly ?" he asked, I thought about it for a minute before answering the question with a little bit of a stern voice, but not for him though, but as if to send a message to the villains.

"Oh yeah, but I'm not doing it to kill anyone, not even to break a neck or anything, it's to make villains beg for mercy, run away, and to show what happens when you mess with me, the list goes on, I was confronted about this in the past, I try to loosen up but it something that I can rarely control, it's also because there can be anyone that can be worth a challenge and stronger, but if anyone wants to take the risk and fight me, it's a wish they got, but they'll get, will not be pretty, they will not know what they bargained for, but what they must know is that if they mess with mee call me names or anything to tick me off. I will… bring the pain." I said with glare with the intense tone before taking a sip of water, the reporter looked scared after explaining, but after realizing where I was after talking like that, I apologized to him before taking a seat back in the chair.

 **A/N: I do have questions of my own to add in to the story, but if you have any questions for tiger, leave a pm or review, and until the next time, BE COOL ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok master tiger, it's time for the next question, I was aware that you explained why you didn't stay at the jade palace, but what I would like to ask is do you even see a day in your future where you actually join master shifu's team ?"

You reporter asked me, I was nearly scolded for the way I acted but the question was intense for me to answer and I thought that I a criminal would see it than they would fear me, but I now know that if they do, most of them won't be scared but will be ready for a challenge, but now onto the question I was just asked, I took a sip of milk before replying.

"Uh yes, it would be a dream come true for me, but just not anytime soon, because they have been around for many years and I didn't want the name to be changed to the furious 6 as cool as it would be, but I would like to focus on my team and I would like my friend and sister to focus on their team, and I would like to join if any members of the team would like retire or move on or if my sister joins po as master of the palace or be his co trainer, from what I heard po had became a teacher of the palace and he is going a long way on his journey and I would like to say he has more to accomplish before he's done everything as the dragon warrior, but other than that if any of the members of the furious five leave the team then I would like to fill in, but right now I'm very happy with master kai and my team they've been very awesome, and they've been treating me very well, kai let's us train like 3 days a week for about 2-3 hours, he feeds us great meals and they are very healthy and we work out on Sunday and the team are like my relatives, and cheetah and I have been having a great time together, when were not doing much we hangout together and go on minor dates and would always have our own time to spar one on one together and we always had a great time, but other than that, yes I do see a day joining shifu's team for the remainder of po and tigress's career especially viper, monkey, crane and mantis, but just not right now." I finished, I had my heart help me with every word I put into that question but for other questions it's just my brain.

"Ok tiger, we'll get to the other serious questions in just a minute but I would like to hit you with just some simple one's first, uh, what is your favorite food ?" The reporter asked, I did need to try some small question before getting serious again so I was like "why not" in my head.

"My favorite foods for breakfast is fried tofu salad with eggs, cheese and bean buns, my favorite lunch is noodle soup with garlic, sea weed and tofu and my favorite dinner is dumplings, fried or boiled with rice on the side." I answered, I think about food when I discuss it, I need to eat after I'm done but not too much.

"Sounds delightful, uh now uh what do you do on your free time ?" another easy question was asked by the reporter, I just told him what ever pops into me.

"I like to look at distances from high cliffs or mountains, I like to explore around, I like sitting back and relaxing in the warm weather, I like walking around town, I like to work out with my biceps and my abs and I like to spend time with cheetah, I even like cooking sometimes." That was all I was able to think of before taking a sip of water.

"Ok master tiger uh, we'll stop with the small questions for now and go on to the next one, uh have you ever seen yourself competing in kung fu tournaments or live kung fu events ?" that was a question that I continue to think of today and it was a really exciting one, I answered it a second right after he asked not even thinking of what to say.

"Absolutely, it's another dream of mine, because I would like to express my kung fu skills to all the people around me, I would like to do it in big stadiums like the jade palace arena and the Kong Bai Stadium, they always have huge events and always have an awesome crowd that goes wild and observe your work, dedication and passion for what you do, and I remember the time when I was introduced infront of the palace arena after I finished tai lung for good, it was unbelievable and even though I didn't express my kung fu in competition yet I can tell they know I was some master to watch in the future, but other than that yes, competing in kung fu competitions at that arena and stadium would be a dream come true, and If they have a chance to reach out to me, I'll be available, but right now, never say never." I finished, it was another true honor to think about what I said and continue to think about it today before I took another sip of milk.

"Ok tiger here is another interesting question, what was it like to be deemed as the greatest kung fu master at around the youngest age ?" he asked, I think back on this day so well after I was trained by po and after I started my kung fu career before I became better and better every day even after I was transferred to master kai's emerald palace in hong kong.

"It was a true honor, you know when you start something that you dream of, you do start a young age but it takes more years to develop yourself before you become a recognizable idol, many master with my sister included did start as children before they became recognizable year after year after the furious five formed, but to me to become famous fast after I started, I was speechless, but since then I grew up fast and had to get over it at some point, but just to think of it when I started, I just didn't expect anything that soon." I finished, I actually was trying to say what I could on that question, but it wasn't properly thought out in me but I tried to express what I was feeling.

 **A/N: that was another chapter of more about my life, I now have more spar time right now, so hopefully sometime soon I will start my kung fu panda vacation story next week. If you have anymore questions for tiger, leave a review or PM me, but until next time, BE COOL ;)**


	8. CANCELLATION

**Hey Everyone, TiPoStoryMaker here.**

 **It's with a big heart and with deep regret to let you all know that this story is cancelled. It's the last thing I want to do but I have reasons for doing this.**

 **I did have more questions in my mind set to put in this story or POV. But the thing is, because I have a job and my life moving forward has been a completely new full time schedule. I never really feel the motivation to make stories anymore and my fandom for Kung fu Panda is fading. I've moved forward to my current ship. Adrienette/Ladrien/LadyNoir/Marichat from Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

 **However I have one more story left in me. It is my current ongoing story Ladybug VS Spider-Man.**

 **After that story is up, I'm most likely gonna retire from fanfiction and move on with my life.**

 **The other thing is, I'm a filmmaker and my recent film project from a couple months ago was the first time I ever had to put so much hard work into and it was so stressful like doing a huge project for college. It was full of Photoshop that I had to do.**

 **Even when I step away from writing I will never forget all of this and all the amazing people who make so many stories from their mind to share with all of the fans. All of the writers who followed me and the first ones I read from inspired me to give this a try.**

 **I do want to thank you all for what's been an incredible ride. But until then I have a story to continue making.**

 **For all the KFP fans, I'm sorry to cancel this story but I had other reasons and didn't have a choice.**

 **Until then See you all soon & BE COOL. TiPoStoryMaker out.**


End file.
